daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Yiiiep6ok/Daemonic Orpg bugs/crashes
I am playing single player, version 6.99e, as ranger for around 10 days, got level 197. During game I have met many serious or small bugs and crashes. I will edit this post as bugs will be fixed/i will find more. 1) game crashes pretty often (older versions with auto item-removal did not, so I think most crashes come cause of item overspam on the map, since I cant take/sell them all, my backpack is permanetly full almost always). Can you add item clear command. or return auto item clear? Every crash (including the one below) had a message like *not enough memory* and something else. Will edit it on next crash. 2) Once (currently only once) got game crashed when I used ultimate daemonic sword of life's *burn ability* when I was fighting invulnerable guardian of the sword. 3) There are alot of text errors, I cant remember exactly, but ill write them down in time, currently posting only most important stuff. 4) Very annyoing thing - you cant skip (or you can, and I do not know how?) quest dialogues, so every time, every new game, you have to wait for really ALOT of time (in total) reading them, without your hero being able to controlled. Can you please make them skippable? Already had to pass until diablo's kill quest for like 10-12 times (mostly cause of crashes). 5) Hell - when trying to get far into it, i suddenly die, I do not know why - can you explain please? Or is it bug? I succeed passing diablo, but im still dying trying to pass to that chest and open it. Both times I died near that iron chest (lvl 50 thievery required) once - while I was trying to lockpick it, and 2nd time, thinking its some sort of chest protection - I ignored it, passing futher, and instanty died. I did not get any messages from those deaths, except exp loss. 6)Teleportation spells - ability says that *teleport to the arena of the gods* requires level 100, but when I click it, it says I need level 200. Trying teleport to evil cities being good and to good being evil says that *skill level is not enough*, but I guess, it should say *you need to be on the other side* or something similar. 7) Fishing - I am not getting fishing exp from ANYTHING except using fishing rod, which is extremely slow. Using alchemy adds no exp. Bringling giant whales to pirate gives no exp (but it writes it gives 100 per one giant whale, but it does not give fishery exp). Found out that crafting stones gives fishing exp, but only crafting stones. 8) Items - dragon heads - item description says that some lady-citizen in Fira needs them, but I failed to find that *lady* in the city or inside any houses - where is she? Or is it bug? 9) Few breakable rocks (by song A S A EE R E W) can be bypassed without breaking them (cant remember which ones exactly). 10) Abyss guild - cant pass strage 4, guild leader does not react when I bring 25 Aboris Fimo - I know that this bug is written already in the abyss guild quests page, but since I write down all bugs here, I am writing this one too. 11) Assassins guild - 3rd priest to explode is pinged in the castle, instead of near that big golem. I cant capture anyone to pass step 11, since, as it it said in guild quests page there, it is only visual effect. Just writing it here again. Category:Blog posts